This invention relates to optical displacement measuring systems utilizing a triangulation and, more particularly, to a system for optically measuring displacements of an object by means of the triangulation while correcting measured displacing distance in respect of its linearity.
The optical displacement measuring system of the type referred to can be effectively applied to machine tools, mass production lines of cars and the like fields which requiring highly precise positioning of machining works, because of the ability of the system to highly precisely detect the displacement of the object.